When a customer purchases a digital certificate (such as a digital certificate for a web server), the customer may be required to generate a certificate signing request that follows a very specific format and/or includes very specific information. While there are tools available for simplifying this process, these tools may still require the customer to manually input or provide a variety of information, such as the customer's distinguished name, common name, mailing address, email address, and/or a desired encryption algorithm for the digital certificate. Unfortunately, this manual process may lead to mistakes and/or discrepancies (such as when different individuals complete various stages of this process) that may prevent the customer from successfully ordering, installing, and/or using the desired digital certificate.
As such, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for a more efficient and effective mechanism for generating certificate signing requests.